For The Man Who Had Everything
by MissYoui
Summary: Larxene and Saïx find a magic mirror on a mission that shows them their deepest desires; they end up seeing what it would be like if they were together ...with hearts. Question is; who wants what? Oneshot SaiLar !


Title was inspired by a Justice League episode of the same name.

* * *

_Larxene and Saïx find a magic mirror on a mission that shows them their deepest desires; they end up seeing what it would be like if they were together ...with hearts. Question is; who wants what?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts owned by Disney, developed by Square Enix  
I own nothing!_

* * *

_"Don't you dare leave me alone again Saïx."_

She wasn't sure what to be most 'shocked' about; the fact that the version of herself in the vision had tears in her eyes as she glared, or the fact that she was close to begging Saïx of all people to stay.

The Saïx in the vision turned around with visible regret on his face, his eyes no longer golden but a bright green-blue hue.

_"Larxene..."_

_"How could you just...do that to me?! Don't I mean anything to you anymore?!"_ the vision screamed between sobs.

_"You mean...so much to me. More than you could imagine."_

_"Then tell me why...why did you...do that? Why?!"_

The Saïx vision looked away with clenched fists and a pained expression. _"I...I had no choice."_

_"I don't want to hear anything from you anymore." _The blonde said bitterly, tears streaming from her eyes.

* * *

_"I knew it. You liked me."_

_Saïx didn't deny it as he smiled, pulling the blonde in closer, breathing in her scent.  
"I love you." he breathed, closing his eyes as he kissed her forehead._

_Larxene smirked, burying her smile into the man's chest. "I know. And...Saïx?_

_I do too. Even if it's just a little."_

"Wow. Aren't we just so _dynamic._ We're so emotional it's making me nauseous." the Savage Nymph said dryly. Her eyes drifted to Saïx, still fixed in place by the vision. There it was; that pathetic face full of longing and despair at what he had lost. Had it been a normal situation, Larxene would have laughed, but something about the vision turned her off the very idea of emotion. Saïx's expression did nothing to lift her spirits in light of what she'd seen.

"You look just as lost as ever." Larxene commented. "Heart or nothing, you're hopeless."

"So says the woman in my arms." Saïx snarled. "I wouldn't be so quick to remark if I were you."

"Well you're not." the blonde countered. "So shut up and quit telling me what to do, lover-boy."

_"Lighten up already Saïx. You look like the poster-boy for Armageddon." Larxene laughed, giving him a light shove to the chest._

_"Maybe you need some _special attention._" she whispered, sidling closer towards the blue-haired man with every word._

_Pulling him in for a kiss, the blonde smirked against his lips as she felt his hands travel down her shoulders and rest around her waist._

Glowering at her reflection, the Nymph summoned her Foudre with a flick of her wrist. She saw herself run into Saïx's arms with tear streaked eyes; Saïx burying his face in her neck as she sat in his lap playing with his hair; herself smirking as she looked down at Saïx lying underneath her...

"I suggest you leave that mirror intact, Twelve. If not, it may not be the only broken thing by the end of this mission."

The Nymph turned around with a cold glare. "Why are you so interested in a bunch of lies and illusions? It'll never happen."

Saïx stared back impassively, searching the blonde's own emerald hues for a reason.

"Aren't you curious as to what happens to us?" he asked, gauging the blonde's reaction.

"Why should I care about fairytales?"

"Because you're in one." Saïx replied simply, pulling her hand away from the mirror with a gentleness that almost disgusted the Nymph.

"We're _Nobodies_!" she snapped, wrenching her hand away. "We don't have emotions! There's no happy ending waiting for us! _You're_ the one who drilled it into our heads every chance you got, and now you're willing to believe whatever crap this piece of junk decides to throw at you? You're even more pathetic than I thought, _Saïx."_ she said, spitting his name out like poison.

"...true, that this mirror may be showing nothing but a fetid fantasy. But even so, the worst I'd expected from you was to simply dismiss it. What brings you to destroy it?"

"What _DOESN'T_?!" the Nymph screamed with exasperation. She blinked as if in pain before dismissing her weapons with a huff, leaving between them a silence that seemed heavier than air.

"Whatever." Larxene finally said calmly, walking away from the mirror without a trace of the earlier 'emotions' she'd exhibited.

"We'll never be whole Saïx." she smirked over her shoulder. "Just like we'd sooner try to kill each other than admit something as stupid as _loving_ each other."

_Let him dream. It's all he has. It's all he's ever _going_ to have._

What happened next was something the Savage Nymph could have never predicted. Expecting a fight for talking back to a senior member, she summoned her knives and turned on her heel as the sound of the Diviner's boots warned her of his approach.

"Saïx—!"

She never finished her sentence as the man claimed her lips with a violence she had not thought him capable of. Distracted, she didn't notice his forward dash sending them flying against the wall until her back hit the marble with a sickening crunch.

She broke the kiss with a harsh gasp of pain, dropping her knives with a noisy clatter as she was pinned. Saïx gave her no time to recuperate before locking lips once more in a vicious fight to control the Nymph and break her. Only short gasps for air broke the link between the two, with Larxene's soft whimpers of pain decorating the dissonance that was their so called 'love'.

"_Saïx..." _she cried between kisses. "_How could you...?" _

The berserker pulled away at the phrase, bewilderment colouring his expression from the recognition; he was hurting her, just like the mirror had told him.

_"Cure..." _the blonde whispered spitefully with a final glare at her captor.

Saïx's eyes widened as green light enveloped the Nymph and she looked up into his eyes with newfound vitality.

"Big mistake, Saïx." she said slowly with a growing smirk.

_"Big._ Mistake. Who knew you of all people could fall for that sap? You're so pathetic it's not even funny!"

She disappeared from his eyes in a flash of lightning, only to appear behind him.

_"Do you love me Saïx?"_ she whispered into his ear; he whipped around to find nothing but air.

"Do you believe in _fairytales,_ Saïx?!" Larxene cackled with disbelief before lunging at the Diviner, sending him sprawling across the room and into the mirror. The glass fractured, their reflections distorted and shards followed the pair to the floor like a rain of broken dreams.

"Really, how _could_ you?" Larxene smiled spitefully, watching her words lash at the man beneath her. "Don't I mean _anything_ to you anymore?"

"Enough." Saïx growled.

"Why did you do that, Saïx? _Why_?!" the blonde asked with exaggerated anguish.

"I said ENOUGH!"

She would have smirked at being able to send the composed Diviner into a rage, but something kept her from loosening her cold glare into showing any sort of joy as she stared at him.  
Wordlessly she pushed herself back up to stand before turning her back on the man. She heard the jingle of broken glass moving as the Diviner rose to his feet and brushed his coat off.

"This mission…is finished." Saïx hissed before disappearing in a furious whirl of shadows.

* * *

Wow, been a while since I wrote some SaiLar. This was actually written on my new phone (testing out its word doc capabilities) months ago—I only just grabbed it and decided to publish it xDD

Of course, in light of KH3D, I feel a lot better writing emotive Nobodies now. It makes me feel…less guilty. I'm not straying from canon, if you know what I mean.

Review?


End file.
